


Reflection Eternal

by merlantean



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Study, Demonic Possession, F/M, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, Suicidal Thoughts, Survivor Guilt, all the ships are in the background tbh, deadass this is about ishtar and her reflection period
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlantean/pseuds/merlantean
Summary: Life moves on, leaving you to only reflect the past.
Relationships: Asaa | Arthur/Phee | Fee, Celice | Seliph/Teeny | Tine
Kudos: 5





	Reflection Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to make this multichapter last minute, so comment who you want next.

Peace had come to the land, something Jugdral had not known since before your grandfather’s time. The continent had survived the second coming of their personal king of hell, peace was restored to this difficult place. It was a lovely thing; children were safely in their homes with their parents, lovers returned to each other, the bloodstains on the grass were fading away. Peace. Truly a lovely thing... Did you deserve to live in this time? You were there alongside your father, your brother, and your mother. You were alongside him. Love fueled your loyalty, yet your sense of righteousness turned you away from his actions. Which weighed more? Some would say the loyalty to an evil system, others would say the little things you tried to do to help. 

_The more you thought about it, the more you found yourself leaning to agree with those who wanted you dead._

You really had to stop that. What more would dying answer now? You had your chance to die on the battlefield, yet your heart swayed when Tine had come, pleading that you join her, as there was no reason to keep fighting a senseless war such as this. You paused. Mjolnir being lowered in resignation, you gave in to what your mind had been saying for over a year then. Her tears, Arthur’s look of pain...the look they gave you when they hugged you. They missed you, they loved you. They cared for you like no other, even when you knew that the tip of that man's blade should have remained well on you. Fate was a cruel being indeed. You subjected yourself to over nine years of emotional abuse at the hands of someone you used to call a dear friend. 

No. To call him that meant that you thought that the thing possessing him was indeed your dearest friend. It wasn't. Your friend was a crybaby, always dealing with his sister's childish teasing and pranks, chasing after her as best he could in the gardens of Belhalla. Those were simple days. Quiet days. Much like today. Silesse granted a silence that left you to wonder why anyone would want to leave. The silence, the snow, it all became one in the end. Oh, you craved to become like this, one with the silence. You wished to become one with the silence, eventually fading like the wind. What did it take for you to achieve that? Who would you have to beg to make you become like that? 

**Stop it. Stop it now, Ishtar.**

You were the leader of the Gelbenritter. You were a member of a family. You, Tine, Arthur, all of you were a family. So why were you thinking so selfishly? Why weren't you changing? You had new opportunities, you had the chance to change yourself. No one you knew got this opportunity. No one. Not your father, not your mother (though to say she deserved it would be a lie), not your brother, not Reinhardt, not Julius. No one but you. So _why?_ Why did you get it? Why did you have to survive when so many around you died? It wouldn't take much to take in this silence. To become one with it. This tower in the castle it was high enough for you to become silent. All you needed to do was simply-

_"Ishtar? What are you doing?"_

The voice sounded shocked, choked in the throat of your cousin, Tine. She managed to be pulled away from her love's side, the very same one who was named the Scion of Light. The way she stared at you, the horror etched on her features as she watched you pull yourself away from the windowsill. You kept quiet, your own eyes wide yet lifeless as you watched her features twist as she wept. She was weeping for you. You could just stand there as you watched her sob, offering no excuse or explanation. No words of comfort. You could only stare at her. Watch her as she ran to hug you, your mind whirling like a hurricane. There was no silence. It was static, the thunder and lightning blasting across your mind. It caused you to shake. You could only stand there, shivering like a new born foal, as Tine held you close to her, crying at the thought of you becoming one with the Silessian snow.

The commotion caused by Tine's crying must have alerted Arthur, as he came soon after. Fee followed him too, gently trying to usher Tine away from you. You don't know what happened next. You couldn't hear, the sounds in your head stopped. Arthur's lips were moving as he tried to get answers from you, but what words were coming out? What was registering? Nothing. It was silent. You were silent, simply watching him stare at you worriedly before leaving the room to ask his sister what happened. The world had gone silent, just like the Silessian winter. Even if it was for a short moment, it was silent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant tell you what was on my mind when I wrote this.


End file.
